


Баллада о тех, кто рядом

by merryginn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Hobbit-fest, заявка V-75. Фили|Кили|kid!Торин. Постканон, в Битве Пяти Воинств погибает только Торин.  Фили становится королем Эребора, заводит семью. У него рождается наследник, которого называют в честь дяди. Позже выясняется, что ребенок - реинкарнация Торина, который помнит свою прошлую жизнь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сильно извиняется перед читателями, если читатели еще остались, в смысле, в живых.  
> Еще сильнее автор извиняется перед наукой геологией и всеми геологами, если они, не дай Бог, случайно это прочитают.  
> Весь постэреборский хэдканон по сути сборная солянка хоббит-феста, который автор когда-то полюбил всей душой, и фик дописан ради тех, кого автор резко бросил аж дцать лет назад.  
> Да, это совесть.  
> Да, она существует.
> 
> Посвящается хоббит-фесту, прекрасному и незабвенному.

Эребор, от подножия до сторожевых вышек, звенел от солнца, весны и песен.  
\- Кили, Кили, у него такие голубые глаза! Он так внимательно смотрит... Такой маленький... И головка с мою ладонь, - Фили блаженно жмурился, уткнувшись брату в плечо, золотые волосы, обычно аккуратные, растрепались. Мудрый узбад, рассудительный старший брат на мгновение сбросил с себя прожитые годы, став опять молодым и растерянным гномом.   
Кили из всех сил обнимал Фили за плечи, смеялся, тормошил.  
– Он твой сын! Первенец! Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда он выберется из люльки! Как назовете?  
– Посмотрим...

Младенец, которому предложили на выбор монету, детский меч и кусок пергамента, решительно схватился за меч, заорав при этом так громко, как будто вот прямо сейчас собирался в битву.  
И тогда Кили тихо спросил:   
– Торин...?  
А король Фили согласно кивнул.  
А королева Фригг только руками всплеснула.  
Торин. Разумеется, только Торин.   
И сам маленький Торин, крепко вцепившийся в меч, похоже, тоже возражать не собирался. Только орал сердито, одобрительно, и внезапно – басом.

Фригг обошлась без нянек - Торин их к себе не подпускал. Плевался, пинался, уползал, путаясь в широких детских рубахах. Чуть научившись не ходить даже - ковылять, - принялся охотиться за отцом. Он звал его просто: Фили. Никаких "отец" или "папа".  
Только так - Фили.  
И насупленно зыркал из-под бровей.  
И властно, по-хозяйски, залезал на руки.   
Фили это умиляло, сыну он позволял все, что угодно, с рук не спускал, и вскоре зрелище золотоволосого узбада с чернокудрым ребенком на руках стало привычным в тронном зале Эребора. С небывалым терпением Торин высиживал многочисленные приемы, совещания, встречи, парадные представления, а Фили, небрежно поглаживая мальчика по голове, только улыбался.  
Фригг, глядя на эту картину, взялась ткать гобелен. Шерстяной, яркий, с портретами мужа и сына. Каждый вечер, укладывая Торина спать, подбирала нити в цвет и пела под мягкое постукивание деревянной колотушки о раму. Подтыкала одеяло. Ставила в теплые угли кастрюльку с молоком, потому что Торина часто мучили ночные кошмары. Он метался во сне, сбрасывал с себя одеяло, куда-то бежал, кого-то звал, чего-то требовал. Фригг будила, поила теплым молоком, укладывала опять, ложилась рядом, обнимая и прижимая к себе крепко-крепко.

А с утра широкой мальчишеской улыбкой сверкало:  
\- Доброе утро, мам. А Фили уже встал? - и, едва забросив в себя завтрак, Торин удирал к отцу, только подметки стучали по каменному полу.   
Фригг только головой качала, соображая, что читать и писать Торину придется учиться прямо у подножия трона.  
Так и вышло.  
Фили давал ребенку все, что тот хотел, а Торин хотел много. Не игрушек: занятий. Тренировок. Он, казалось, так торопился жить, что даже не понимал, кто он и где он.   
Дети сторонились серьезного малыша, ему же с ними было откровенно скучно.  
Фили знал и понимал, что ребенку возраста Торина все-таки надо с кем-то играть, и со светлой грустью вспоминал Кили и собственное детство в трудах и забавах.

Но Кили надолго уехал в Эред Луин, где в Залах Торина еще оставалось немало народа, а Торину в воспитатели достались накрепко обосновавшиеся в Эреборе вместе с королем Балин, Двалин, Оин, Глоин, Ори, Бифур, Бофур и Бомбур.

А Торин, казалось, не учился - вспоминал все, что знал когда-то прежде. В семилетнем возрасте толстощекий крепыш вытянулся в жердочку, отрастил косу до пояса и стал напоминать пещерный сквозняк, какое-то странное носатое насекомое и приставучего длиннолапого щенка одновременно.  
Закончились мирные дни тронного зала, и началось проклятие Эребора.

Торин выводил из себя Двалина, требуя поединков "посильнее" с настоящим оружием, Балина - диктуя тому распорядок занятий, Ори - набегами на библиотеку и забывчивостью, потому что бог знает, где он что читал, и какие книги где оставил. Королевскую кухню, малец, по словам Бомбура, ухитрялся просто обжирать, не будь он принцем, а Бифуру на все его подколки орал такое на правильнейшем, чистейшем кхуздуле с отчетливым морийским акцентом, что гном только качал головой, потрясенно спрашивая: ну откуда парень такого понабрался?!

Попутно Торин ухитрялся дерзить стражам, мастерам и просто мастеровым - дерзил не специально, но самой манерой держаться, чересчур надменной для ребенка, издевательскими интонациями, нетерпением и нетерпимостью к ошибкам, которые не мог или не хотел скрывать.

У Фригг был только один способ приструнить пацана, безошибочный и жестокий.  
Она предложила сыну пойти к предку в гробницу и там подумать, как бы ТОМУ САМОМУ Торину понравилось вот такое поведение.   
В первый раз Торин сверкнул глазами и заперся ото всех в своей комнате.  
Тоже впервые и на целые сутки.  
Потом ходил неделю, как шелковый, потом опять зачудил.  
Лет пять бушевало "проклятие Эребора", откровенно презирая сверстников и выводя из себя взрослых, а потом в один прекрасный день вернулся Кили.


	2. Chapter 2

Кили вернулся из очередного долгого путешествия с чертежами, мастерами, кучей народа и грандиозными проектами.  
Фили и Торин встречали его с дороги, Торин вертел головой, жадно и откровенно сравнивая братьев. 

Фили с годами обзавелся непрошибаемым величием, занудством и слегка раздался в ширину, временами напоминая не то Балина, не то Трора, зато Кили, оставаясь высоким и стройным, наконец уложил непокорные волосы в шикарную гриву с двумя косичками у висков и обрел спокойную, уверенную и одновременно очень приветливую стать соправителя и советника. 

А еще Кили, обнимая Фили, подметив изучающий взгляд принца, тут же попросил брата:  
\- Отдай мне племянника, есть идея - пойдем дракона ловить вместе. Помнишь, мы думали...?  
\- Если пойдет, бери, - улыбнулся Фили.  
\- Кили, я пойду, - предупреждающе и внушительно подтвердил Торин. Эта манера разговаривать у пацана звучала по меньшей мере комично и нелепо.  
\- Дядя Кили, - поправил старший.  
\- Нет, - решительно ответил Торин. - Мне почему-то кажется, что дядя - это я.  
\- Дядя Торин... - мечтательно протянул Кили. - А потянешь?  
Торин скептически изогнул бровь.  
Кили фыркнул:  
\- Ладно уж, дядя. Не проспи подъем после пира, ждать не стану.

* * *

Черноволосый вихрь метался по комнате, судорожно упихивая вещи в объемный мешок. Пока Кили не передумал, пока Фили обрадовался, пока никто не сообразил, что по уму лет до двадцати вообще из горы, из-под защиты выпускать ребенка не стоит, даже если рядом Кили, брат и соправитель, но все равно сам вечно младший и опекаемый.  
... Штаны, две пары, рубахи, пояс в запас, веревки, гребенки, мыло..  
Отдуваясь и озираясь, замер посереди комнаты.  
Два ухватисто-треугольных, но хорошо сбалансированных метательных ножа в сапоги, еще один длинный нож - почти скрамасакс - прочный, повседневный - на пояс....  
Лук!  
Нет лука.  
Пока еще нет, из детского не убить, взрослый не натянуть.  
Меч.  
Меч...?!  
Меч уже железный, но незаточенный, мягкой стали, легкий. Синяков им наставить можно, приемы отработать - можно, и даже если вывернется неловко из руки ничего страшного - но взять с собой вот ЭТО? Уж лучше кочергу.  
Торин швырнул железку в угол, с чувством выругался, в который раз ощущая себя абсолютно, совершенно беспомощным.  
Идти в поход безоружным...?!

Стукнула дверь.  
Мама.  
\- Собрался уже? - она мягкая, она садится в кресло у окна, и черты ее, которые он так любит, золотит вечернее солнце.  
\- А ты разве не смотришь за приготовлениями к пиру?  
\- Бомбур посмотрит. Балин устроит. Двалин рявкнет.

Она покачала головой, глядя на него, и, повинуясь ласковому жесту, он сел у ее колен.

Фригг достала из поясной сумочки расческу и принялась за дело. Королева никогда не сидит без дела, никогда он не видел праздными ее рук. Вот и сейчас она разбирает густое воронье гнездо волос, еще не привыкших лежать красиво. Наверняка разделит на три косички с каждой стороны, а потом сплетет их такую прочную косу, которой задушить можно, если умеючи.

\- Возьмешь с собой две теплые накидки  
\- Да, мам.  
\- И две пары теплых носков  
\- Да, мам.  
\- И после купания не забудь как следует вытираться.  
\- Конечно.  
\- И не отходить далеко от дяди Кили.  
Торин изобразил замученный вид. Фригг дернула его за ухо и поплотнее сжала колени, чтобы отпрыск не вырвался и дослушал. Королева была женщина основательная, и все дела доводила до конца. В том числе и нравоучения.  
\- Торин, обещай мне во всем и всегда слушаться дядю.  
\- Обещаю. Буду слушаться, как самого себя.

Он улыбнулся расчетливо и хулигански, зная магию своей улыбки, она тоже ответила улыбкой, но грустной и прощающей. Сына отпускать не хотелось, хотя понятно было, что долго держать при себе этот кусок счастья не в ее власти. Ребенку еще предстоит развернуть плечи, нарастить на себе добрые мышцы, обучиться хотя бы трем мирным ремеслам вперед военных. Не в изгнании же, хотя и эта беда не так давно минула народ Эребора.

\- К отцу зайди прямо сейчас, - посоветовала. - Думаю, лучше ему посмотреть на тебя до пира.  
И Торин хмыкнул, выходя из комнаты. Веселый, хмельной и абсолютно бесшабашный в радости Фили, танцующий с двумя парными мечами наголо, запомнился ему очень ясно. Танцу вторили боевые барабаны, но лязг оружия и вопли воинов порой перекрывали и их рокот.

На переходе в третий ярус из какой-то потайной расщелины ему навстречу выкатился рыжий приземистый малыш.  
Был это Дрори Норинул, ребенок смирный, но себе на уме. И одну руку он держал за спиной.  
\- Торин, слушай, раз уж тебя младший правитель берет с собой первого, принеси мне сверху подарок, а? - попросил Дрори. - Все наши, которых отпускают наружу, всегда что-то приносят с первого раза.  
\- Это тебя девчонки Двалина подослали, да? - мрачно спросил Торин  
\- Они тоже, - признался Дрори. - И еще, я подумал... В общем, вот!

Он вытащил из-за спины руку и протянул Торину отполированный до блеска кусок дерева.  
Торин сглотнул.  
\- Папа когда-то сделал это для Ори, а Ори отдал мне, - пояснил Дрори. - В общем, мы решили, тебе нужнее.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Торин и взял у Дрори ту самую боевую рогатку, каким-то чудом пережившую памятный Поход.  
Дрори щербато и счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Хочу орлиных перьев, - честно признался он. - И живого дрозда.


	3. Chapter 3

С первым лучом солнца Торин уже стоял у Главных Врат. Он думал, что соберется много народа, а пришел только Кили, позевывая и ведя в поводу двух пестрых длинногривых пони.  
\- Ну что, - звонко спросил он, забавляясь недоумением на лице парня, - готов прокатиться до Вороньей вышки?  
\- Вдвоем? - нахмурился Торин.  
\- Пока да, - махнул рукой Кили. - Общий сбор там, остальные пойдут как нормальные гномы, горой, а мы слегка разомнемся. Ты уже завтракал?  
Торин пожал плечами.  
Кили понимающе покивал:  
\- Подсадить?  
Торин зыркнул посердитее, чтобы неповадно было Кили задавать глупые вопросы и с неудовольствием обнаружил, что, хотя довольно высок для ребенка, для пони высоты все-таки недостаточно.  
Пока он озирался в поисках подходящего камня или ступеньки, Кили попросту подхватил его подмышки и забросил в седло.  
"Как хоббита", - подумалось Торину.  
\- А теперь держись, - и Кили поехал по дороге первым. Пони Торина послушно шагал следом, и ход у него оказался мягкий и аккуратный.  
Торин сообразил, что Кили нарочно организовал ему необъявленную проверку на прочность, чтобы понять, сможет ли пацан присоединиться к взрослым, и хоть решение одобрил - но насупился еще сильнее.  
Показалось обидно.

Он молчал, и Кили молчал тоже, пони отмахивались хвостами от мух, равномерно цокая копытами по каменистой дороге, спины ласкало теплое летнее солнце. Оно достаточно разогрелось, чтобы выпаривать утреннюю росу, и над лежащими в траве валунами воздух чуть подрагивал.  
Вскоре Торину надоело смотреть на лошадиную мохнатую задницу и он пустил своего пони побыстрее, чтобы проскочить вперед.  
Кили придержал своего.

Восстановленный мост на Дейл они проехали, свернули на развилку вдоль западного хребта. Часа два ехали в гору, а потом Кили остановился и скомандовал в спину принца:  
\- Привал.  
Спина заметно вздрогнула, но пони послушно остановился.  
\- Кили, я не устал, - Торин неловко соскользнул на землю.  
\- Ты - нет, твой пони и твои мышцы - да, - терпеливо отозвался Кили. - Ты когда последний раз верхом катался?  
\- Целую вечность назад, - признал Торин, наблюдая, как Кили достает из своей сумки хлеб и мясо. - Это еще зачем?  
\- Мне показалось, тебе уже можно не есть кашу по утрам, дядя Торин, - ухмыльнулся Кили. - И завтрак я захватил с собой, какой-никакой, но нам хватит.  
\- Мне бы рыбки, - как можно наивнее ответил Торин и с удовольствием полюбовался гримасой откровенного отвращения на лице Кили.  
\- Ненавижу рыбу! Это меня Фили сдал, да? Рассказал про бочки?

Торин широко и мстительно улыбнулся. Насмешка оказалась физически приятна, словно он почистил грязную рану или вытащил занозу. От живого отклика Кили прорвался застарелый нарыв в памяти, и он облегчением понял, что давнее возвращение в Озерный город - грязный берег, нищенская одежда, унижение от просьб о помощи, ярость при виде благополучных людей, сыто живущих рядом с забытыми могилами - тускнеет, рассасывается, затухает, проходит, совсем прошло.

* * * 

День разгорался все жарче, от покрытых росой камней поднимался пар, горная вершина сверкала розовым и голубым, красным и рыжим. Пони неторопливо шагали, Торин опять ехал впереди, Кили смотрел в узкую мальчишескую спину, по которой моталась тугая черная коса, задумчиво посасывал нераскуренную трубку.  
\- Ориентиры? - вдруг требовательно бросил Торин через плечо.  
\- Пятигранная гранитная скала над дорогой, разбитый молнией дуб у поворота, каменный однопролетный мостик, - мгновенно отозвался Кили, последовательно называя запомнившиеся места пройденного пути от привала. - Отметь на карте.  
И бросил тугой сверток вперед, Торину. Торин дернулся, и .... не поймал. Потерял равновесие.  
Умный пони почувствовал, что с седоком неладно, остановился. Торин, шипя, слез с седла, подобрал карту, сунул ее Кили обратно.  
Кили хмыкнул:  
\- Не знал, что тебя уже научили цеплять дорогу, что-то рановато. И кто у нас в горе такой предусмотрительный?  
\- Двалин, - коротко пояснил Торин. - И за вон тем поворотом, - морщась, добавил он, - будет ручей, удобное место для привала.  
\- Да, - отозвался Кили, спешился, и до самого ручья они шли молча.

\- Хорошо, что у нас не шестнадцать и не четырнадцать лошадок, можно не путаться со счетом, - заметил Торин, отпуская пони попастись.  
\- И троллей здесь тоже нет, надеюсь, - безмятежно отозвался Кили, наполняя водой кожаный мешок. - Давай, раздевайся, я тебя оболью.  
У мальчишки заметно дрожали колени, когда он скидывал с себя одежду, аккуратно откладывая ее в сторону. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать, когда на него обрушился поток ледяной воды, и еще раз, и еще, встряхнулся, начал энергично растираться рубахой.  
Кили посмотрел на него, улыбнулся, сел на траву и принялся срывать высокие цветы мать-и мачехи, сплетая из них подобие венка.  
\- Пятьдесят приседаний, - приказал он, когда увидел, что Торин наконец высох и надел штаны. - Быстро.  
\- Сам знаю, - буркнул младший. Размявшись, он развалился на траве рядом с Кили, получив дружеский пинок в бок и пеструю цветочную корону на голову.

Корону Торин кое-как стерпел, но ради того, чтобы спросить:  
\- Кили, а расскажи мне, что творилось в горе после битвы? Давно хотел спросить, как на самом деле случилось, что вы с Фили разделили трон, но ты все время в разъездах, в хрониках Ори пара строк, а к остальным не подступишься. Даже к Балину.  
\- Твой отец меня определенно убьет, - отозвался Кили, наконец-то с видимым наслаждением раскуривая трубку, - Двалин прикопает, а Балин скажет, что так и было.  
\- Кили, - как можно проникновеннее попросил Торин, - поверь, я тебя защищу от всего и от всех. И я умею молчать, - добавил он после некоторой паузы. - Я очень хорошо умею молчать, но неизвестность вещь тревожная. У кого еще я могу просить правды, кроме короля Эребора?

Кили фыркнул, окутываясь облаком дыма.

\- Правда в том, - начал он, щурясь на солнце, - что после битвы от нас ушел Торин. Тот, Торин Дубощит, душа моя и мое сердце, и наши души на какое-то время окаменели от горя.  
Кили неопределенно поводил чубуком от трубки в воздухе.

\- Он ушел, а мы были ранены и валялись в лазарете. Фили три дня имя свое не мог вспомнить, его рвало желчью и кровью, а меня трясло в лихорадке. Торина положили под горой, и как ты знаешь, Даин тут же выдал часть подгорных сокровищ людям, эльфам и хоббиту, а мы остались вроде не при делах - двенадцать гномов против Даиновых ребят. Мы выли от горя и от бессилия, чухались несколько месяцев, а гномы железных холмов шарахались от нас или сочувственно хлопали по плечу.  
\- Первым среди нас очнулся, как ни странно, Нори. Он ... - Кили замялся, - сделал одну вещь, которую Торин бы не одобрил. Тот Торин, которого я помню. А потом из запоя вернулись Двалин, Глоин и Бофур с Бифуром. И мы пошли в библиотеку к Балину и Ори, собрались там всей компанией, кое-что придумали.  
Кили склонил голову набок:  
\- С этого момента двери в сокровищницу мог открыть только Фили. Не потому, что у него был ключ, ключ к тому времени был и у Даина, но зато Дори знал магию крови, а Нори, кроме взлома замков, мог их просто уговаривать. И вот, после того, как Даин обнаружил, что сокровищница отныне закрыта наглухо, пошла торговля, - Кили покивал своим воспоминаниям, - Немного хорошего и немало дурного было сказано в те дни между Даином, Балином и Фили. Даин требовал своего, и оснований для этого у него тоже было немало.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я рядом стоял. Стоял и слушал, и время от времени вставлял пару слов, при возможности. Но возможностей было мало, я учился молчать и считать. Когда Даин и Фили почти договорились насчет доли - а было это трудно, - в зале Трора было решено устроить пир. Даин тогда сказал, - первый пир для новых жителей Эребора, потому что предыдущие скорее походили на тризны.

Торин скрипнул зубами.

\- И вот мы собрали этот пир, и хмельное лилось рекой, - вспоминал Кили, - а за главным столом сидел Даин и Фили.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я рядом с Фили сидел, разумеется. И вот, когда было уже немало съедено и выпито, Фили встал, развернул длиннющий свиток и произнес речь, а Даин кивал головой одобрительно. Это была воистину хорошая речь, она вся состояла из перечня тех вещей, которые собирался взять себе Даин, и Фили читал это описание, как песню, какой что мастер сделал, когда что попало в казну, чем ценится, и как он, Фили из Эребора, благодарен Даину, родичу и поистине бесценному другу, за помощь и поддержку.  
\- А ты?!  
\- А я рядом сидел, разумеется. Читал Фили долго, и Даин благосклонно загибал пальцы, а когда речь закончилась, Фили вынул свои парные клинки и грянули барабаны.

Кили прижмурился.

\- Морийский военный танец с двумя мечами, твой отец его иногда танцует и теперь, но тогда мы увидели его впервые. Ритм нарастал, барабаны стучали все громче, все быстрее, Фили кружился на столе, в сиянии острых клинков, быстрый, как золотая молния, грозный, как дракон, и воины колотили в такт, кто мог, мечами о щиты, ножнами о стол, ногами в пол, а кто уже не мог ни стучать, ни орать, просто раскачивались и пили, и впервые после многих горьких дней я почувствовал запах и вкус победы. Дивное это было зрелище, а когда барабаны смолкли, оказалось, что одно из кресел главного стола, прежде стоявших в ряд, оказалось чуть выше других, да еще попало под световой колодец. И Фили, закончив танец, прошел и сел прямо на него, как на трон.  
Так просто, прошел по столу, раздвинул всех и сел.  
Он сидел там, раскрасневшийся, растрепанный и счастливый, а Двалин с Глоином прикатили в зал бочки, большие такие, и кричали всем: Передавайте кружки, кто хочет! И зачерпывали этими кружками прямо из бочек, и отправляли обратно на столы. Кружки, доверху полные золотых монет. Мы разливали деньги, как трактирщики пиво, и вкус победы смешался с запахом золота и дракона, эта смесь сшибала с ног, пьянила и дурманила, и тогда кто-то за столом сказал: Да здравствует король!  
Слова эти зазвучали то тут, то там все громче и громче, и Балин вдруг вынес в зал парадную золотую корону Эребора - мифрил и золото, - надел ее на голову Фили. Все кричали: Да здравствует король!  
И опять загремели барабаны, выпивка пошла по новой, и так продолжалось долго, долго...  
\- А ты?  
\- А я рядом сидел, разумеется. Когда мы с Нори перетащили кресло повыше и под свет, я сначала встал справа. А когда Балин вынес золотую корону для Фили, Оин и Глоин возложили мне на голову корону из мифрила и стали. Такую, походную. Торин ее никогда не надевал, но она у нас была - точная копия парадной. Вот ею меня и короновали. А потом я сел на подлокотник трона и сидел, пока пир не закончился. Сидел рядом с Фили.  
\- Прямо королева Эребора, - скептически отметил Торин. 

Кили лениво отложил трубку, пошарил среди своих вещей, крепко ухватил поганца за шиворот и поволок к ручью. Торин ругался и упирался, изворачивался, как мог, только что не пинался, но Кили его все равно доволок до воды, макнул лицом, и фыркающий Торин почувствовал, как щипет глаза, а в рот лезет что-то отвратительно скользкое.  
На зубах захрустел песок, и Торин понял, что ему вот только что вымыли рот с мылом, а затем еще и повозили мордой по земле.  
Поднялся, стряхивая грязь, привел себя в порядок.  
Кили складывал вещи в мешок, притарачивал к седлу.  
Торин поднял растрепанный цветочный венок и сердито нахлобучил его себе на голову.  
Подошел к Кили.  
Почти не поднимаясь на цыпочки, неловко обхватил руками и на мгновение ткнулся головой в черную короткую бороду.

\- Чтобы ты понимал, - сухо сказал Кили, забрасывая мальчика в седло. - От резких движений тогда у Фили открылись раны. Опять. Орочьи раны. Разошлись швы. Я сидел на подлокотнике кресла и обнимал его за плечи, держал ему осанку. Не давал обмякнуть, сползти в обморок. Фили зеленел на глазах, и после этой коронации две недели валялся пластом, но уже в королевских покоях. А я провожал Даина и его хирд, как младший король. Чтобы ты понимал.  
Помолчал немного.  
\- Откупились мы тогда от Даина с избытком, так что об этом говорить тоже не принято, по крайней мере здесь, в Эреборе. Торин - узбад Торин, - убил бы за такое. Но он ушел, а мы решили тогда, что лучше жить нищими в своем доме, чем богатыми в чужом. 

Еще через несколько часов пути на подъезде к Вороньей вышке, Торин спросил:  
\- А что такого сделал Нори, чего не одобрил бы король Торин?  
\- Украл из покоев Даина парадную эреборскую корону, - просто ответил Кили. - И спрятал ее у Бомбура под кроватью.


	4. Chapter 4

Гномий лагерь у Вороньей вышки тихим не назовешь - от пьяного костра вопли, от дежурного дозора - музыка, королевский шатер посреди лагеря вообще гудит на все голоса, зато палатка Двалина спряталась в рощице за ручьем. Самому Двалину палатка ни к чему, но ради Торина, пусть и на несколько ночей, он расщедрился на тряпичную крышу над головой.

Торин крепко спал, раскинувшись на походном одеяле, и шум его ничуть не беспокоил. Чисто вымытое лицо, старательно переплетенные косы, - Фригг особо настаивала, чтобы растрепой поверху не шастал! - в свежеисцарапанных ежевикой руках крепко сжата рогатка. Из нее досталось сначала щебенкой по шишкам, потом шишками по воронам, потом одной из подбитых ворон по кому-то еще.  
Нечаянно, разумеется.  
А потом Торин сомлел прямо над ужином, и Двалину пришлось уносить его на руках, а Кили, устраивая ребенка поуютнее, получил прямо в ухо задумчиво-повелительное: "Орла бы мне ... повыщипать."

\- Молодец, - одобрил Двалин, - В кои-то веки похож на нормального пацана.  
\- Ты тоже заметил? - тихо спросил Кили.  
Они вышли из палатки. Полночные комары отчаянно зудели, но гномы давно уже не обращали внимания на такие мелочи.  
\- Да тут совсем слепым надо быть, чтобы не заметить. Или забыть. Или не знать.  
\- Фили помнит и знает.  
\- Фили - отец, я вон на своих девок тоже порой рычу, а со стороны нихрена не вижу.  
\- Может, просто хочет быть похожим?  
\- Может, и хочет. Ты же тоже с этим расстаться не можешь, а? Косицы вон такие же плетешь. Только глаза твои темные и проседь идет с висков, а у того шла с макушки. А со спины вообще неотличимо. Но - внешне.  
\- У меня это - семейное, - отрезал младший узбад. Тряхнул головой, поправил косы и ушел в шатер к Фили.

Двалин сел у входа в палатку, привалившись спиной к снятому с пони седлу, закурил. К звездному небу полетели легкие колечки дыма, но мысли оказались тяжелые и неподатливые, как пропитанное водой дерево. 

_\- Двалин, а ты его уже учил за дорогой приглядывать?_  
_\- А он смотрел?_  
_\- Меня пытался заставить, - Кили усмехнулся, - прямо как дядя когда-то. Аж до мурашек пробрало. И поводья привычно держит, в седле уверенно сидит. Я подумал, вовремя ты его подучил, словно подгадал к приезду._  
_\- Нет, - Двалин покачал головой. - Нет, он из Горы дальше ста шагов от входа не отходил. Никогда не рвался особо наружу._  
_\- Но так не должно быть, Двалин? Ведь не должно?_

 

А ведь девчонки чуть не разрубили его, Двалина, на мелкие кусочки, когда узнали, что Кили Торина с собой в лагерь берет, а их оставляет. Вопли были знатные.  
...И не должно душе быстро возвращаться, нет, не должно. Всякий гном знает, что в чертогах своих Махал дает своим детям передышку, с предками пообщаться, подумать, все рассчитать, испытать недоиспытанных в Арде радостей, чтобы с новыми силами идти строить красоту этого мира. Потому долги кровные до смерти или сразу после - сыновьями - должны быть отданы, и дела закончены, чтобы ничего не мешало...

Беспокойство глодало Двалина всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Торина, сына Фили. И чем старше становился мальчик, тем сильнее становилось сомнение.  
Слишком уж явно тот, другой, проглядывал из синих очей, слишком похож был.  
Даже неумелый, по ребячески неловкий, но по взрослому уверенный стиль боя, все было слишком.  
Слишком много для ребенка.  
Слишком тяжело для одного сердца.  
Двалин хмурился, сжимая и разжимая кулак, словно не знал, кому и за что врезать.

Могильная плита. Король, спящий в своей Горе, с желанным Аркенстоном на груди. Оружие - Оркрист, - само по себе сокровище. Отомщены Трор и Трайн. В округе тихо, орков повыбили. Чего такого не успел сделать Торин, что захотел вернуться? Не выпив забвения полные чаши, не успокоившись?  
Кто или что могло провернуть колесо возрождения так быстро и так жестко?  
Если это действительно он, значит, что-то держит, и держит крепко. Какая-то связка, так еще бывает, когда две души не могут расцепиться, даже в смерти не могут. Ради любви или ради ненависти.  
Двалину очень хотелось бы думать, что ради любви, потому что иначе получалось уж очень мрачно.  
Слишком много на одного кхузда, даже если он и узбад.  
А еще Двалин ненавидел не знать, зато умел ждать, и ждать столько, сколько потребуется.  
Ждать, не поднимая тревоги без повода.

* * * 

Фили и Кили шуршали картами.  
\- ... Вдоль драконьего склона одна площадка, по северо-востоку три, по северо-западу одна?  
\- А ты можешь предугадать, с какой стороны будет атака? Две на склон, как минимум.  
\- Пять постов только с севера. А южные склоны? А со стороны Дейла? Там слишком много народа, ярмарки постоянно...  
\- Напиши количество бригад на каждый склон, плюс еще надо на Главные Врата.  
\- Будем перестраивать?  
\- Нет, - Фили раздраженно мотнул головой - так оставим, чтобы любой дракон заползал, как к себе домой! Сначала узкий шкуродер, потом камера для завала, потом еще один шкуродер... и двери.  
\- Вот смотри, схема.  
\- Угу...   
\- Провиант... и все-таки без людей не обойтись, наших маловато.  
\- Снимать с промыслов...   
\- Не, без людей никак, хотя и снаружи.  
\- Хуже, я тебе скажу, брат. Если по уму, то не обойтись и без эльфов...

Фили и Кили переглянулись.   
\- Нет, - решительно сказал Фили, - я в Лихолесье дольше недели не протяну.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул Кили. - У меня же там Тау... осталась. Едва ноги унес. Потом.  
\- А без подгорных садов мы загнемся. Будем Гору распахивать?  
\- Как вариант.  
\- Да я лучше хоббитов приглашу в огородники!!!  
\- И это тоже идея. Они ведь такие существа ... норные.  
\- Проворные...   
\- Пронырные ...  
\- Кстати, а Нори скоро вернется?  
\- Я хотел тебе сказать... Нори собрался в Гондор.  
\- Что он там забыл?  
Кили скривился, выразительно демонстрируя немой ответ "так он мне и сказал!".  
А вслух добавил:  
\- И по дороге Нори решил заглянуть в Ривенделл.  
\- А с каких пор Ривенделл у нас по дороге от Палат Торина в Гондор?!  
\- А Ривенделл у нас всегда по дороге куда угодно.  
\- О дорогах, - вдруг улыбнулся Фили, - где мой кусок счастья?  
\- Да спит твое счастье без задних ног, меня всего умотало. Возьмешь обратно или оставишь со мной?  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Мне кажется, ему надо. Помнишь, нас дядя у мамы забирал ненадолго?  
\- Фригг мне, конечно, все усы пообрывает, но пусть побудет.

Фили закончил заранее начатый расчет, присвистнул и протянул Кили. Тот тоже проглядел, крякнул, некуртуазно почесал в затылке и вернул бумагу Фили.  
\- Из Эребора, конечно, текут золотые реки...  
\- ... но еще один драконий ремонт - и кабздец сокровищам Трора!

* * * 

Торин проснулся на рассвете. Полюбовался на сурово храпящего Двалина, вылез наружу.  
Продрался, шипя, напрямик через ручей и заросли крапивы к пустующей кухне, прихватил от вечерних остатков мяса с хлебом, и решил проверить подъем к караульной вышке, а заодно и размять гудящие после прогулки верхом мышцы.   
У подножия скальника Торин заметил ровно ошкуренные бревна, явно приготовленные к подъему наверх канаты, попинал это богатство сапогом, поднялся еще выше по тропинке, на небольшую площадку с видом на Дейл, заросшую кипреем и чернобыльником чуть ли не в рост его самого.   
Торин забрался в самую чащу - там лежал большой валун, поел мяса, рассыпал вокруг крошки хлеба и решил, покараулить дроздов: у этого скальника им, наверное, самое место.   
Было очень уютно, трава, мокрая от росы сверху, у земли оказалась теплой и сухой, и на мальчика опять навалилась дрема. Он поплотнее и поудобнее свернулся в клубочек и собрался прикорнуть немного, но с караульного поста послышались быстрые шаги - спускалась женщина, а от лагеря другие шаги, более тяжелые - явно поднимался мужчина. Они даже не стали прятаться, встретившись на тропе чуть выше полянки, и Торину, затаившемуся в высокой траве, их было отлично видно.

Фригг и Фили. Он в легкой рубашке, даже без ножа у пояса! - с возмущением отметил Торин, - она в таком же легком платье, со свертком в руках.  
\- Видимо, еще одна потайная дверь, - успел сообразить мальчишка, а дальше Фригг стала на цыпочки и что-то сказала на ухо Фили, а тот, ничего не отвечая, не говоря ни слова, обнял Фригг и принялся целовать ее, жарко сминая в объятиях. Они целовались, словно не виделись целую вечность, покачивались в такт, и Фригг глухо постанывала от того, как Фили прижимает ее к себе, нетерпеливо покусывая шею, нежные щеки с легким каштановым пушком, а еще от того, что прижимает ее муж к скале, нетерпеливо раздвигая ноги коленом....

Торин почувствовал досаду и обиду, и внезапно смутился до пунцового румянца на щеках, до багровых ушей, до непонимания, зачем эти двое, да еще тут, хотя зачем - он знал, но все стало так неправильно и горячо, а еще завидно и больно, очень больно, до дрожи в коленках, до прикусанных губ, до усмешки над самим собой  
И стыдно было тоже.   
И Фили он вчера не видел, а тот, вместо того, чтобы прийти к нему с утра, пошел встречаться с мамой... и было это цинично, невозможно отвращало его от них обоих, и одновременно красиво и так одиноко!

Он тихо прошуршал вниз по зарослям, молясь Махалу, чтобы не заметили, слишком заняты собой, кинулся вниз. Запыхавшийся и красный, кубарем скатился по склону, ободрал локти, штаны на коленях и уткнулся в до боли знакомые сапоги.  
\- Двалин, ты не ходи наверх, ладно? Туда нельзя, никак нельзя, стой тут!  
\- ...Н-ну? - только и спросил Двалин.  
\- Там Фили с мамой... В общем, туда не надо.  
\- Фили, значит, - уточнил Двалин сумрачно.   
\- Да, мои папа с мамой!!! - сорвался Торин на крик. - Прямо у тропы! Вдвоем! Так понятнее?!

Ему самому было странно свое состояние. Будто это и он, и не он одновременно. Его душили и смех, и что-то типа сухого кашля, как будто воздуха не хватало, а голова была легкой-легкой и как будто ударенной чем-то.  
А потом пришли слезы.  
Первые слезы, сколько Двалин помнил этого Торина.  
Легкие, светлые и аж до соплей.  
Взахлеб, навзрыд, до невозможности успокоиться, до икоты.   
И Двалин, гладя Торина по голове, улыбался так счастливо, словно это были не слезы, а радостный смех.


	5. Chapter 5

Целых двадцать с небольшим безмятежных, безвоенных лет и впереди еще столько же, а может, и больше: много это или мало? Как измерить?  
Фили и Кили, короли-братья, отмерили щедро, хоть и не золотой стала их мера. 

О них глухо зашептались гномьи кланы, когда братья поделили между собой один престол. Когда короли окружили всю гору, внутри и снаружи, незримым запретом от посторонних орков ли, варгов ли, людей - насторожились соседи.  
Но когда запретная гора стала для гномов охотничьими угодьями и садом, а человеческий город Дейл и восстановленная Драконья Пустошь, попавшие в крепкие руки, зацвели и окрепли, настороженность сменилась уважением.  
Гора кормила своих жителей и тем, что росло на поверхности, и тем, что добывали в недрах, Гора стала крепостью и защитой всему краю.

Король Дейла Бард и узбад Эребора Кили, оба лучники, в краткий срок совершили доселе неслыханное. Помня о драконах Серых Гор, поставили на эреборских перевалах и неподалеку от Дейла заставы с тяжелыми баллистами. Копье, пущенное из такого орудия, пробивало пять хорошо выдубленных воловьих шкур вместе с железной основой, и, теоретически, свободно могло поразить шкуру дракона. Тяжелые, короткие, с наконечниками черного звездного железа, легли загодя приготовленные копья в крепко окованные сундуки.  
Служба на заставах и в горных дозорах обязательна для гномьей молодежи - этот обычай пришел в Эребор из Синих Гор.  
Заставы и дозоры контролировал король Кили, его дума, его детище. С лета, с самого начала памятного обустройства около младшего короля вороненком прибился старший принц Торин. По-прежнему худой, нескладный, носатый. С неизменной косой до пояса, хамоватой ухмылочкой и бешеным сиянием льдисто-голубых глаз. 

А чтобы внутрь Горы отныне не заползала никакая огнедышащая тварь, король Фили перестроил Главные Ворота: закрыл доселе открытые галереи каменными ставнями.  
Огромные изваяния охраняли уже не вход в гору, а исход реки из горы. Она изливалась из искусно обработанной, но очень низкой арки широкой лентой, делала небольшую петлю вокруг торговой площади, и по ступеням тщательно подготовленного русла текла к Дейлу.   
Вдоль реки и до самого Дейла шла торговля.  
О горных воротах теперь знали только гномы.

Так не делали раньше никогда и нигде, но короли были молоды, и там, где не хватало силы слова у старшего, на помощь всегда приходило обаяние младшего, и наоборот.  
Эреборские старики ворчали, но мирились.  
Отдаленные кланы ворчали, но не вмешивались.

И если прежде в летописях писали, что Трор правил смело и дерзко, то теперь - что правили короли-братья весело и бесшабашно, как случается с теми, чья кровь горяча. А что еще можно сказать про тех , кто едва-едва разменял первую сотню, и многое делает по-своему? А потому богатства Эребора теперь прирастали не вещами - народом.  
Под руку королей-братьев гномы приходили не просто семьями - родами: каменщики, рудокопы, кузнецы, резчики - всем находилось и место, и работа. 

Как постепенно оживала Гора, как пели птицы на ее склонах, как росли и крепли деревья, пробиваясь сквозь опаленную некогда драконом землю! Как рождались дети! Их становилось больше, их смех и крики звенели слаще любого золотого звона. 

На исходе двадцать третьей зимы после Битвы гномы устроили в Дейле праздник с ледяными домами и горками, люди ставили качели и карусели, Беорнинги не остались в стороне - прикатили стоялые меды - для детей - сладкие, для взрослых - хмельные, не обошлось без фейерверков заезжего волшебника Таркуна - тот тоже иногда заглядывал в Эребор неведомо по каким делам. Явились даже эльфы со снежными цветами и всякой изящной всячиной.

И пусть накрепко заперта гора от всех, кто не казад, и Лихолесье тоже на назовешь рощицей для беспечных прогулок, зато в Дейле эти два мира легко пересекаются, был бы повод.  
А повод знатный.

И вот, словно никого не замечая, идет сквозь гомонящую праздничную толпу король эльфов в окружении своего народа - древностью и ледяным ветром веет от него, хоть он и улыбается приветливо.   
Белая мантия с белой опушкой, корона из остролиста, - а навстречу ему идет король гномов, также не спеша, но весь золотистый, и в пушисто-пестрых мехах, округло-упругий. Ниже обычного человека, и как будто солнечный блик скользит по снегу, и льдинки потрескивают под нечеловечески большими его сапогами.

\- Сейчас как вон та сосулька коснется его, так и растает! - хмыкает в толпе какой-то мальчишка, смех бродит, непрошенный, прорывается то тут, то там, а король эльфов изящно склоняет голову перед королем гномов, и король гномов вежливо склоняется в ответ: они проходят друг мимо друга.  
Долг соседа выполнен, поздоровались.  
И вдруг скольжение эльфа становится медленным и плавным.   
Он почти останавливается.  
В свите короля Фили он видит подростка с не по-гномьи угловатым профилем. Подросток, прищурившись, смотрит на эльфа. Недетский прищур - словно прицел, и Трандуил почти спотыкается.  
Всего секунду длится переглядка, пока эльфы шелестят мимо гномов, и человеческая толпа растворяет их в своем водовороте. Среди людей может затеряться при желании кто угодно, - и вот уже король эльфов почти ушел - но неуловимым, плавным жестом он разворачивается и оказывается почти рядом с поразившим его подростком.

\- Мы ведь не виделись очень давно, знаешь? - спрашивает он мягко, как будто нет никого рядом.  
Мальчик кривит губы и опускает ресницы. Длинные черные ресницы. Это не отрицание, не согласие, не смущение.  
Это ослепительно чистая и красивая ненависть.  
Король Трандуил идет дальше, невольно улыбаясь.  
И улыбается он так, что проходящие мимо воины невольно проверяют, под рукой ли меч.

* * * 

И был поздний зимний вечер в горе, когда Фригг уложила трехлетнего Нарви в детскую кровать, тихо покачивала, напевала. Потрескивали догорающие угли в камине, на решетке глиняный ковшик с теплым молоком и медом.  
На широкой постели, среди меховых одеял, уютно свернулся Торин, рассеянно глядя на угли и мурлыкающую над братиком мать.   
Почти обычай: перед сном прийти поваляться в кровати матери, напиться молока, дождаться Фили и выскользнуть потом в свои покои, где прохладно, по стенам развешаны рисунки оружия, планы разных горных уровней, мишень для ножей - Торин тренировался упорно, но сознавал, что до Фили ему далеко, - упасть в кровать и ждать рассвета.  
Наверное, это и называлось сном, но Торин в этом был не совсем уверен.

По ночам к нему неизменно приходила пустота. Песни матери и ласки отца отгоняли ее, пока он был маленький, но чем старше становился, тем чаще она приходила как черная бездна без конца и без края, бессветная, беззвучная сама и заглушающая любой звук.  
Он ощущал ее кожей, как пловец чувствует болотную воду, не холодную и не теплую, утягивающую в трясину, и падал, не чувствуя опоры, и открывал глаза, утомленный этим сном так, словно бы и не спал вовсе.  
Он ощущал ее разумом: вялое безразличие, тупое равнодушие, всепроникающее бессилие и сопротивлялся, как мог.

Он учился защищаться: и первым блоком против небытия стала Фригг, ее ласковые руки, глаза, волосы, мягко падающие ему на плечи, на шею. Ее объятия.   
Иногда пустоте хватало, но иногда память уводила дальше, за черту.  
И тогда он призывал помощь Фили, которого помнил и королем, и мальчишкой. Фили, рядом с которым было так надежно, так спокойно. Если бы не знать парня, которому сам - очень давно! - дул на сбитые коленки и перевязывал первые царапины, то можно думать, что нынешний правитель так и родился истинно королем с царственной осанкой и вечно скрытой усмешкой в уголках губ.  
Как только появилась возможность и позволил облик Торин с удовольствием дергал Фили за косички на усах - в них невозможно было не вцепиться, а потом, пользуясь опять же странным своим положением, не вылезал из надежности родных объятий. 

Торин бросал эти воспоминания в свои сны, как бросают кости своре голодных собак, но пустота была хитрее - и тогда он видел, как падает тело Фили, сброшенное вниз с орочьего клинка, нет никакой возможности подойти и закрыть собой, потому что в этот момент резкая боль впивается в грудь, разливается волной по всему телу, а воздух становится горячим, потом обжигающим, потом серым пеплом окутывается бытие.  
Плотное дымное марево чернеет, наваливается, связывая по рукам и ногам, неотвратимое, душное…

Последним оплотом стал Кили. Не тот когдатошний, преданный всем сердцем пылкий племянник, а этот взрослый гном, которого Торин только начинал узнавать.   
Который посылал за холодной водой для умывания по утрам, выгонял чистить пони, давал подзатыльники, таскал за собой по всем горным склонам и в дождь и в ведро, за что был не раз жестко обруган Фригг, держал веревки, пока Торин карабкался в орлиное гнездо, и пересвистывался с дроздами.  
Кили, с которым сидели на привалах спина к спине, и Торин всеми мышцами ощущал горячую силу натренированного тела и даже немного завидовал. Совсем немного, чуть-чуть.  
Кили, который до сих пор под насмешки Двалина учился метать ножи на пару с Торином, потому что независимо от возраста “хотел, как Фили”.  
Кили, который обещал подарить ему свой лук на четверть столетия.  
Торин этого очень ждал, потому что рогатка, конечно, сильная вещь, но оленя из нее не завалишь, а орка тем более.

Кили, который выдергивал его из пустоты, пока Торин метался в ней, задыхаясь и дрожа. Первый раз это случилось на Драконьей заставе, и виной кошмара, наверное, стал запах свежих сосновых опилок. Торин тогда в первый раз проснулся, уцепившись всем телом за сильную руку и рассудком - за низкий, успокаивающий голос:  
\- Никуда не отпущу. Слышишь? Только держись.

И он держался изо всех сил, утыкаясь в широкую грудь, впивался пальцами в загорелые предплечья, прятался в темноте растрепанных волос, забирался под одеяло, поближе к манящей силе и уверенности, и только тогда высыпался всласть.

Наутро, расцепляясь, Кили мягко улыбался:  
\- Ну как, дядя Торин, заглянул в глаза чудовищ?  
\- Ну вот и что смешного? - хмурился младший.  
\- Я так же мальчишкой к Фили прибегал, совсем так же. Не помню, что там было, но потом прошло.  
\- Потом - это когда? - с отчетливой злостью и надеждой переспрашивал Торин, натуго стягивая волосы.  
Кили отмалчивался, старательно заплетал косицы, щелкал застежками эглетов.  
Торин не настаивал: на свежем воздухе, да еще и в обнимку кошмары слабели.

И все было хорошо до тех пор, пока Кили не собрался на дальний рудник аж в Серые горы. Осенью и на всю зиму.   
Торина оставил дома.

\- Отец сказал "нет".   
\- Фили сказал "нет"?!  
\- Узбад сказал "нет", - отрезал Кили, словно наотмашь.   
Торин искоса посмотрел на него, продышался немного и больше уже с Кили не разговаривал до самого отъезда.  
А потом был тот самый зимний праздник, король эльфов, и сны опять превратились в преддверие небытия.


	6. Chapter 6

Проклятие Эребора вернулось, когда не ждали: принц Торин, оставшись без короля Кили и вылазок наружу, с завидным энтузиазмом принялся осваивать скрипку.  
По выражению Двалина, “пока руки не закостенели, пусть его дергает”.  
Дергало, однако, не у Торина, а у всех, кто попадал в зону слышимости.  
Скрипка то пела, как девушка для любимого, то натужно скрипела, как нагруженная пустой породой бадья.  
Торин играл и попутно разбирался в себе.  
С одной стороны, он был разобижен на весь белый свет, с другой - если бы Фили и Кили в свое время и возрасте его неполных двадцати удрали из-под присмотра, он первый бы им обоим уши начистил.  
С третьей - а сколько, дайте-ка припомнить, лет было самому Кили, когда его вместе с Фили застукали почти что на Зеленопутье? Понятное дело, кто там кого из горы вытащил, и все-таки Фили тоже не так чтобы примерно до совершеннолетия под горой штаны просиживал.  
Торина трепало по воспоминаниям и по желаниям, как осенний лист по ветру.  
Для таких размышлений арфа оказалась слишком царственна и гармонична.  
А вот скрипка, готовая в любой момент выдать хулиганский визг и дребезг – в самый раз.

Он скучал по Кили, злился на него и боялся себе в этом признаться.  
Оказалось, что скучал не он один.

Почти на исходе зимы пришлось ему близко схлестнуться с Нис Двалинат, старше всего на несколько лет.  
Бойкая девчонка, и пусть щитом пока еще орудует как сковородкой, а мечом – словно кочергой, но толк будет, сразу заметно.  
Она сама его выбрала на поединок в ристалище.  
Сотни тонких косичек, решительное лицо, абсолютно Двалиновы серые внимательные глаза.  
Обоим дочкам Двалин передал свои глаза и свой характер, похоже на то.

Он блокировал, она наседала. Чтобы поддразнить ее он, как всегда, притворился, что не отличил от сестренки:  
– Ты у нас Держи или Хватай? (имена секир Двалина, прим. авт)  
– Рассказывай, – сбивая дыхание, но не прекращая атаки, велела она. – Про дядю своего.  
– Что рассказывать?  
– Что ему нравится, какой он, как к нему можно на поединок напроситься, а то и в ученицы.  
– Мала еще на поединок напрашиваться, вот отец как узнает, с тебя штаны спустит и устоит такую учебу, мало не покажется!  
– Дурак ты, - серьезно ответила Нис. – Дяде твоему давно жениться пора, а он все по скалам скачет. А мы как раз сейчас подружились бы по-хорошему, а лет через десять ко мне уже свататься можно будет.

Она была элементарно сильнее и чуть выше. Она теснила его со всей молодой дурьей мощи. Торин старался дышать ровно и думал, что под дых девочку бить не станет ни за что, даже в учебном бою.  
– Еще разок прижми меня к скале посильнее, – просипел он, – и я подумаю, что ты вовсе не в Кили врезалась.  
Тут она совсем разозлилась, и он предсказуемо проиграл.  
Было не то смешно, не то печально.  
Подумать только: Кили всегда был ЕГО, и только его, что дядей, что племянником, а тут эта девчонка.  
Пусть даже и Двалинат.

Отвоевав, Торин опять схватился за скрипку, по сотому разу кинул дрожащие после поединка пальцы на лады.  
Скрипка взвизгнула.  
Что тут было неправильного?  
То, что Кили сорвался на дальние рудники в зимовку.

Вообще-то, там много ценного, в Серых горах.  
Начать с тех же залов Торина Первого. Тогда казад выбирали серебряные, медные, оловянные руды, залегавшие прямо штокверками, за ними оставались рукотворные пещеры, а с драконьей пустоши за перевалом дышало холодом.

Больше всего Торина томило ощущение того, что Кили занимается чем-то опасным. Нюх на шалости племянников у него был неплохой и в прошлой жизни, а в этой добавился еще и зуд молодой крови.

Что бы сделал прежний принц Торин, если бы, скажем, Траин уехал на тайную и спешную разведку?  
Выведал бы все втихую у Балина и Трора, взял бы с собой Двалина с небольшим отрядом и постарался бы прикрыть отцу спину. Или сидел бы в Горе, если отцовская поездка оказалась в рамках обычного.

Что мог сделать принц Торин сейчас? Балин пока еще обращался с ним, как с несмышленышем, никакие уловки не помогали. Хотя честно говоря, Торин сам задолжал Балину пару уроков и старался не показываться старому наставнику на глаза. Усадит за разбор рун до следующей зимы, не меньше.  
Фили, которого Торин попытался разговорить, мягко уходил от вопросов. Торин отлично знал эту его манеру, как знал и то, что Фили упрям, искушен в дипломатических увертках и вытянуть из него правду поможет только прямой и честный разговор.  
А до этого разговора, пока Торин сам хотя бы наполовину не поймет, в чем дело, доводить не стоит.  
Фили умел быть абсолютно непредсказуемым.

Рассказать Двалину, что он места себе не находит и потребовать помочь?  
Торин не мог объяснить себе, но шкурой ощущал, что Двалин слишком ВЗРОСЛЫЙ, а потому скорее сдаст его Фили. И вообще - если бы можно было узнать, в чем дело, Двалин первый бы ему рассказал.  
Двалин не умел врать, он просто не говорил того, о чем Торину знать не надо было. И то, что Двалин отмалчивался, было уже показательно.  
Приходилось докапываться самому.

Сманить с собой в небольшую вылазку Нис и Лис Двалинат?  
Если бы не опыт ТОГО Торина, он бы так и сделал. И не факт, что Дрори не увязался бы с ними вместе.  
И ведь очень просто:  
– Ты действительно Умракс (“хватай”, прим. авт), - сумрачно СКАЗАЛ БЫ он Нис при следующей их встрече. – Давай расскажу тебе кое-что про Кили.  
Слово за слово.  
Если бы не опыт ТОГО Торина, нынешний влегкую нашел бы себе гномят на приключение, даже не задумываясь о том, что могут переживать их родные.  
Но сознательно подвергнуть опасности детей Двалина...?  
Торин чувствовал себя в ловушке.  
Ему надо было с кем-то поделиться, ведь первые отроги Серых гор всего в каких-то пяти переходах. Пять дней пути, совсем немного. Для прежнего Торина так вообще пустяки.  
К западу Гундабад, к юго-востоку Железные холмы, к северу - Драконья пустошь. Не та, эреборская, смаугово пепелище, а настоящая, бескрайняяя, чей предел теряется во льдах.  
Пять дневных переходов от Одинокой с ориентиром на Рассеченную.  
И… ?

И Торин принялся наблюдать за воронами. К Фили раз в два-три дня наведывался то Кроак Меченый, то его подруга, Торин распознавал семейство по двум светлым перышкам в крыле. Фили ворковал над птицей какое-то время и остаток дня ходил умиротворенный.  
Торин не слышал разговора, но хмуро уверялся, что все в порядке и методично продолжал музыкальные упражнения.

Контроль, гребаный контроль, вернее – его отсутствие, вот что, оказывается, бесило больше всего.  
Вот что было поистине невыносимым, и не только со скрипкой.

* * * 

Все разрешилось, когда март поспешно вытряхивал из загашников последние метели, одну гуще другой: Кроак не прилетел на третий день. На четвертый.  
На пятый день Торин поимел полное удовлетворение смотреть, как бесится Фили и одновременно гордиться выдержкой узбада: чуть резче слова, чуть небрежнее убранство прически, чуть быстрее движения, а так все в порядке. Если не знать, так и не догадаешься.

Фили вызвал к себе на шестое утро. Сам в дорожной одежде, укладывал в мешок какие-то тряпки.  
– Я поеду за Кили, вы с Балином и Двалином останетесь, прикроете меня в Эреборе. Тебе смотреть за мамой и за Нарви. Будь умницей.  
И тут Торин со всем накопленным за длинную зиму послевкусием выдал узбаду свое, давно обдуманное:  
– Нет.  
Фили слегка приподнял бровь, посмотрел вопросительно. Торин сжал губы, прямо отвечая взглядом на взгляд Фили.  
Резкая ледяная синь против летнего неба.  
Фили покачал головой, взял лицо Торина в свои ладони:  
– Объясни, Наследник.

Торин вздрогнул. Фили в первый раз назвал его так, до того как-то с языка не срывалось очевидное. Но сейчас и в этом разговоре титул словно пригвоздил его к Горе, к ее стенам, размотал душу тонким туманом по залам и штрекам от подножия до самых вершин.  
Души не хватало заполнить все.  
Фили словно неосознанно сказал ему: “Ты принадлежишь Эребору. Это твое царство, узбад, бывшее, настоящее и будущее”.  
Тяжесть вечного долга обрушилась лавиной.  
Торин потупился.

– Я тоже люблю Кили, – сказал он, глядя себе под ноги. – И я тоже тревожусь о нем. И мне совершенно не все равно, чем он занят и где пропадает, потому что… он – это часть меня. И ты тоже, Фили.  
Фили вновь поднял его за подбородок, пристально вглядываясь в лицо, и Торин почти зажмурился от сияния, которое исходило в этот момент от узбада: растрепанные в спешке волосы, яркие голубые глаза, румянец то ли гнева, то ли возмущения на щеках.  
Торин закрыл глаза, не решаясь смотреть.  
– А еще я люблю Эребор, – продолжал он, чувствуя, как ломается еще нетвердый голос, – я отдал… я бы отдал жизнь за него, но если придется выбирать, и еще раз выбирать именно теперь, …  
Фили покрепче обнял его и привлек к себе. Торин стоял угловатым недоростком, все еще по плечо невысокому Фили. Сам по себе он казался довольно высоким за счет худобы и резкости движений, но по сравнению с гномом в полной силе все-таки гноменок.  
Все еще не вырос.

– О сын мой, неукротимый Торин, – тихо и мягко начал Фили, и Торин от высокопарности слога даже глаза распахнул недоуменно, посмотреть, смеется над ним Фили, или действительно проникся до такой степени, – если бы я мог хоть на минуту вообразить, что тебе сейчас по силам охотиться, и главное, убивать драконов, я бы отпустил тебя с Кили не задумываясь.  
Торин смотрел во все глаза: Фили не смеялся. Он говорил серьезно.  
Узбад сел на кровать и привычным жестом усадил Торина к себе на колени.

– Когда я впервые увидел тебя, другое имя, чем то, что ты носишь сейчас, было немыслимо, – углубляясь в воспоминания, говорил Фили. Его теплое дыхание, близость тела, защищенность объятий одновременно и убаюкивали, и раздражали. – Но потом я очень долго сомневался, правильно ли поступил, позволив одобрить этот выбор, ведь имя, которое ты носишь, очень сильное, но одновременно очень тяжелое бремя. Торин Первый вместе со своим отцом, Траином, основал Эребор. Ты, конечно, уже читал об этом?  
Торин буркнул утвердительно.  
– Прожив достаточно в Эреборе, Торин Первый увел свой народ в залы Серых гор, где казад преуспевали до войны драконов.  
Правнук Торина Первого в шестом поколении Торин Дубощит и мой дядя был изгнан драконом из Эребора, увел казад в Синие Горы, основал там новые залы Торина, но вернулся сюда, прогнал дракона и пал в битве Пяти Воинств.  
– Предыстория мне известна, – с раздражением отозвался Торин. – Так житие которого из Торинов захотелось повторить Кили?

– Кили вообще не хотел ничего повторять, – вздохнул Фили, отставив летописный стиль. – Мы беспокоились, чтобы драконы не налетели на Эребор, но да, в будущем думали и про покинутые Серые Горы. Туда ушли на разведку несколько гномьих семей из рудознатцев, захватили с собой воронов.  
– Мы держали с ними связь и помогали, чем могли. В начале осени, когда мы думали, что все спокойно, прилетели известия о том, что гномы наткнулись на драконью кладку, причем на склонах со стороны Эребора, а не Драконьей пустоши. Кили взял с собой знающих гномов, пики звездного железа и отправился в путь, надеясь при хорошей удаче вернуться к началу зимы, а при плохой - зазимовать в тамошних рудниках.  
– Помня о том, чем прославлено твое имя, я настрого запретил Кили брать тебя с собой. Был ли я прав, Наследник?

Торин понял все и сразу. И причины запрета, и то, почему Фили, Двалин и Балин молчали до последнего, как эсгаротские головешки – если бы он только знал, куда и зачем отправился Кили, увязался бы следом, вот как… вот как сейчас собрался.

– Ворон, прилетевший последним, говорил о том, что видел слабый дымок, поднимающийся из одной пещеры, когда возвращался, но с Кили было все в порядке, они зимовали рядом с горячими источниками кибелдума (Зала серебра, прим. авт), но только Махал знает, отчего он не принес вести в этот раз, и отчего следующий гонец тоже не вернулся - невесело сказал Фили.  
– Если все будет хорошо, на полпути к Горам мы встретим либо ворона, либо Кили, а если все будет не так хорошо...  
Пауза.  
– Если все будет не так хорошо, то я знаю, где искать его в Серых Горах. Я знаю Кили, я чувствую Кили, он мой брат и ради него я пойду куда угодно. Но ты, Торин – мой наследник и моя гордость, Фригг и Нарви – твоя семья так же, как и моя, и даже если я уйду вслед за Кили навстречу тому Торину, о котором ты знаешь, кто поддержит и утешит их? Так что прав ли твой узбад сейчас, Наследник, что предпочитает оставлять королевство ради брата? Прав ли твой узбад, оставляя тебя старшим в своей семье?

Торин молчал.  
Фили тоже.  
Торин знал Фили, а Фили думал, что знает Торина. Он по-прежнему отечески обнимал сына и терпеливо ждал.  
– Фили, – ответил, наконец, Торин, чувствуя, как сжимает перехваченное судорогой горло, – ты прав, ты во всем, во всем на свете прав, потому что я твой, и про маму с Нарви, и про Кили тоже, но что бы ты сейчас ни сказал, я все равно поеду, и лучше мне ехать с тобой, чем одному.

Пауза.  
Долгая пауза.

– Фригг теперь меня точно убьет, – прозаично выдохнул Фили, спихивая Торина с колен и враз теряя королевскую стать, – Двалин прикопает, а Балин запишет, что все так и было. Иди собирайся, а я пока добавлю пару строк к завещанию.

К вечеру того же дня старший узбад Эребора Фили отправился в Серые Горы с небольшим отрядом, взяв с собой старшего сына Торина.


	7. Chapter 7

_... Говорят, вовсе не Махал создал казад. Не было никакого Махала. Врут эльфы про песни, премудрых валар и танцы с бубнами вокруг деревьев. Было так: расплавленная земля, текущая лавой и серой, и летающие над нею драконы._  
_Драконы падали в лаву, их прах становился землей, земля кипела, спекаясь в твердь, а кости последних драконов, их гигантские хребты ныне зовутся горами._  
_Те, кто сами себя теперь называют казад, завелись в гниющих тушах, раскиданных по раскаленной земле, словно черви, прорыли в них ходы, обглодали мясо._  
_С мертвой плотью и кровью впитали они все то, чем жили драконы, жадность и мудрость, сварливость и упрямство, воинственность и безрассудство, и говорили про себя еще не казад, а народ Мима._  
_И когда умирают казад, то снова превращаются в прах, и червей, и пепел драконий, удобряя и уплотняя землю._  
_Так живет народ сей в горах и по сей день, но эльфы заморочили их своими легендами, а то, что было на самом деле, забыто давным-давно._

Кили аккуратно отложил очередной свиток. Много их было, похожих.  
Шел восьмой или девятый день, как их завалило и они стали спускаться вниз по старым штрекам. Этот по счету, кажется, пока еще минус пятый  
Фили там, наверное, с ума сходит.

В Синих Горах, которые Кили помнил по детским воспоминаниям, не было такого количества заброшенных пещер и такого обилия странностей, как здесь. Похоже, что даже после ухода Длиннобородов здесь еще некоторое время жили.  
Как выживали - неизвестно, то ли смешивали кровь с гоблинами, что вообще странно, то ли просто тихо сходили с ума. Во всяком случае, Кили не видел поделок или вещей, ничего материального, ничего свойственного известным ему гномам.  
Попадались каменные короба со свитками.  
Попадались пирамидки из гоблинских и звериных костей, как путевые указатели  
А еще настенные знаки, рисунки на камнях.  
Рисунки! Зачем рисовать, если есть долото? Возьми и высеки - проще и долговечнее будет, чем камень углем и охрой пачкать.

Может, тут были вовсе не гномы?  
Но кертар! Причем слабо искаженное морийское наречие.

Кили вовсе бы не лез в это дело, но драконья кладка требовала разбирательств. Он читал в эреборских летописях, тех, что уцелели, и тех, которые гномы вывезли в Синие горы, как гномы время от времени находили в горячих источниках яйца, похожие на каменные, очень красивые большие овальные валуны, а внутри - живые драконята. Вот за этим охотились гномы Серых гор, вот что надо было отслеживать и вовремя уничтожать.  
А тут семья Фрости, которая отправилась посмотреть, как поживают старые серебряные жилы на Рассеченной, самой высокой горе кряжа, первым делом наткнулась на старую скорлупу. А где старая, там и свежая может быть, проверить бы только.  
Но Фрости глубоко не залезли: входы обозначили, на первом уровне три прохода с горячими озерами отметили и ушли к узбадам, докладываться и за наградой.  
А узбады только-только гору успели обустроить.  
Пять переходов отсюда до Одинокой, а дракону сколько лететь? Полсуток?

Вот Кили и взял четверых братьев Фрости, чтобы в случае чего за ними жилу закрепить, да еще троих братьев Хефти из клана Ханар, у которых редким семейным делом было подземных гадов искать. За братьями Хефти Кили охотился чуть не по всем гномьим королевствам, последние мастера тихой подгорной защиты, самолично перевез весь клан Ханар в Одинокую.  
Доехали, залезли в первый зал, залезли во второй, ничего не нашли, кроме источников, картинок и рудных жил. Пока размечали, пока карты рисовали, пока зарубки ставили, на поверхность нагрянули холода.  
Решили зимовать.  
Дичь есть, гоблинов не видно, Одинокая вроде бы рядом, вороны летают день через день, да и у Фили все спокойно, куда спешить?  
Так и задержались.

А в конце зимы на оттепель случился оползень, и открылся новый проход куда-то вниз, причем явно рукотворный, и потянуло оттуда на килину команду тревожно живым и влажным теплом, да так мощно, что припасенные для драконышей пики сами, казалось, в тряпках зазвенели.  
Ворона отправили - и вниз, всей гурьбой, хоть на первом уровне базовую стоянку разбить.  
А как спустились на первый уровень, так наверху опять загрохотало: славно их завалило, самим никак не выбраться, только сверху или еще выходов поискать.

Кили за себя не волновался, больше переживал, как там Фили поверху сейчас мечется.  
Вороны - птицы умные, будут летать над завалом, покажут, где что.  
А вот воды у них мало, и еды всего ничего.  
И Фрости пошли посмотреть на правый по уровню штрек уже давненько.  
А Хефти уже глубоко спустились, наверное. Они сразу на подземный поток пошли.

Нет - нет, Кили не волновался нисколечко, ни чуточки, совсем-совсем ни капельки! Он только досадовал, что отвык голодать, пока ходил в узбадах, и еще сказки из сундуков все-таки действовали на нервы.  
И да, сказки эти о многом рассказывали: и о том, что рядом с драконьими кладками зачарованная смерть спрятана, и о смертельных ловушках вокруг лежбищ…  
Много всего, с чем бы на трезвую и сытую голову разбираться.  
Вот, например, о том, что убивший дракона сам драконом становится. Вранье. Кили не раз и не два самолично пировал с Бардом Драконоубийцей и чем угодно мог поклясться, что любому из драконов до Барда еще пить и пить!  
Вот да, пить все-таки очень хотелось.  
Там, внизу, точно есть горячий источник, он чуял.  
Спуститься бы вниз и хоть флягу долить, вот только дождаться братьев Фрости - и сразу в дорогу.

* * * 

Королевский отряд ехал рысью, на каждого по два пони. На стоянках наскоро пересаживались на подсменков.  
Фили время от времени косился на Торина, но малец держался молодцом. Про себя Фили решил, что если гноменок не выдержит, отправит его обратно с половиной отряда, но Торин поводов для беспокойства не подавал.

Вместо пяти дней доехали до подножия Рассеченной за два с небольшим, и только тут сделали остановку у быстрого ручья. Место удобное, насиженное, чуть выше по горе - водопад.  
Кили описывал этот ручей, он тоже здесь останавливался.  
Еще сутки ушли на то, чтобы подняться от пригорного леса к каменистому лугу на полпути к вершине. Пологое травяное зеркало с торчащими черными базальтами обезображено посередине свежим оползнем. Над оползнем летали Кроак с подругой, словно живые меты.  
Только тут Фили выдохнул, почувствовал, как ноют ноги, спина, устало лег на землю, вытянувшись во весь рост, и не вставал, пока Торин не принес ему от костра горячей похлебки.  
Фили хмыкнул благодарно, а про себя подумал, что надо спасибо сказать Кили за воспитание племянника: ни жалоб, ни нытья, ни лишних вопросов, и вписался Торин в их походно-полевой быт так уверенно, словно полжизни в дорогах провел.  
Хотя откуда там полжизни, в его-то возрасте?

Отдохнув, взялись за щупы, кирки и лопаты. Выход завалило крепко и вниз, но когда это обилие земляных работ останавливало гномов?  
Фили копал и вытаскивал, раскалывал и оттаскивал, методично и неуклонно с каждым сантиметром приближаясь к Кили.

* * * 

Сказать, что Торин бесился - значит ничего не сказать. От раскопа его, естественно, отстранили, и он пошел лазить вверх и вниз по склону. Ругался себе под нос отчаянно: на Кили, который полез в эту дыру, на Фили, который не подумал взять побольше народа, на себя самого, что вовремя не дернул Двалина - вытащили бы Кили невредимого из этого логова еще зимой, ничего бы не было.  
А потом холодным потом прошибало - а если бы он, ТОГДАШНИМ принцем, хоть пару раз заглянул бы в летописи, может, и Смауга бы не было?  
Чепуха полнейшая, ему забот хватало и с дедом при взрослении, и все-таки..?  
Траин к этому хребту вообще никого не подпускал, охотники, на которых ссылался Кили, во времена ТОГО Торина вообще действовали на свой страх и риск, да и рискующих особенно не было.  
Да и живут драконы тысячелетиями.

Над головой с надсадным карканьем кружили Кроак с подругой. Кстати, надо будет запомнить, как зовут вороницу, отличить особо. Торин прислушался:  
– Там дыра! Тут дыра! Там дыра!

Вроде бы они указывали чуть правее и вниз того места, куда он забрался.  
Торин аккуратно полез по камню.  
Точно: узкая трещина, из трещины поднимается пар и тухловатый дымок.  
Драконья пустошь, мать сероводорода, дотянулась и сюда.  
Торину бы отлезть и позвать старших, но удобно подвернулся под руку угловатый сланец, он его взял да и кинул в самую глубину, прислушиваясь.

Далеко-далеко внизу еле слышно стукнуло, дымок чуть заколебался, а потом глухо взревело и столб огня чуть не опалил Торину брови.

* * * 

Тело среагировало быстрее сознания: Кили еще только спрашивал себя, что случилось, а мышцы уже бросали тушку за каменный угол и вниз, подальше от упругой жаркой волны из бокового штрека. К влажному сладкому воздуху от огненной бури, которая пошла бушевать поверху.  
Когда сознание обрело контроль над инстинктами, Кили обнаружил себя над теплой подземной рекой под полукруглыми сводами, тянущимися куда-то в глубину с юга на северо-восток.

– Фрости! Хефти! – заорал он, враз называя оба клана, потому что по родовым именам было проще, чем по личным.  
– Не тряси породу, – и заросший черным волосом не хуже Беорна старший Дрефти клана охотников показался поблизости.  
– Четверо Фрости ушли на пятом направо, – пояснил Кили.  
– Сильно похоже на то, что и газ рванул на пятом справа, – у среднего Гефти были в руках пики. Все восемь упругих черных жал, уже очищенные от тряпок.  
Кили наклонился к реке, зачерпнул ладонью воду, ополоснул лицо. Отдавало серой, но пить можно.  
– Если и есть кладка, то определенно где-то тут, – третий из братьев, пегий и щеголеватый Дзефти с лозой в руках. Полдня по берегу хожу, не мешай, узбад. Лучше придумай, как выбраться. Вишь, дух дракона взял свою жертву, скоро найдем гаденыша.

Кили только покачал головой, посидел немного у воды и полез обратно, изо всех сил надеясь, что разведчики сумели спрятаться в какую-нибудь щель.  
Стены наверху еще остывали, потрескивая, и у Кили слегка закружилась голова. Это был явный признак того, что хорошего воздуха осталось мало, и надо быстро уходить. Вдали еще шумело, как если бы пламя продолжало гореть. Если братья Фрости где-то и укрылись, то бродить именно по этому уровню не имеет смысла. Кили решил пройти выше, на первые уровни, зная по опыту, что плохой воздух всегда стекает вниз, и наверху будет полегче, а еще можно посмотреть воздуховоды.

* * * 

Недетская ругань Торина и вопли воронов вывели Фили из рабочего транса.  
– Что? – рявкнул он с досадой, понимая, что упустил мальчишку из-под контроля, и успел еще увидеть исчезающий в сером предвесеннем небе огненный язык.  
– Торин! – не своим голосом заорал он, бросая кирку, побежал на звук хрипловатого мальчишеского фальцета, обхватил, ощупал.  
Цел. Жив-здоров, брыкается.

* * * 

– Фили! – орал снизу уже Кили, не глазом, но каким-то внутренним чутьем ощущая шевеление грунта наверху. – Фили, ты?  
– Отзынь, пока живой – глухо доносилось сверху сквозь каменную крошку и шарканье лопат, и успокоенный Кили действительно спустился пониже, устроился в уголке попрочнее.  
О братьях Хефти беспокоиться было рано - где река, там воздухоток, а о братьях Фрости, пожалуй что поздно.

Голова опять закружилась, в ушах зашумело, сердце начинало стучать часто и резко: все признаки того, что воздух действительно выгорал от раскаленных стен на четвертом-пятом и ядовитым паром летел наверх, но Кили старался дышать мелко и неглубоко, чтобы дождаться помощи.  
Оторвал от рубахи лоскут, намочил водой из фляги, положил его себе на лицо.  
Кили знал, всегда твердо знал, что свои рядом и будут вовремя.  
Всегда и везде будут вовремя.  
Иначе какой смысл… ?

* * * 

– Тут они, голубчики, глянь-ка!  
Хефти, все трое братьев, стояли в мелкой пещерке, истекающей паром. Наполовину скрытые теплой водой, в пещере лежали большие, в рост гнома, валуны. На первый взгляд камни как камни.  
Но если приглядеться, на паре из них можно было увидеть прожилки, пульсирующие золотым и красным. А если осмелиться и положить руку на поверхность, можно было почувствовать, как камни пульсируют, будто дышат.  
Торин смотрел завороженно. Было в этом что-то от Аркенстона, тот тоже казался живым, но светился ярко, а эти – потаенные, скрытые.  
Не злые и не добрые.  
Просто извечные враги и соперники подгорного племени казад.

– Киркой не пробьешь, аккуратненько надо, – Дрефти взял пику, примерился, с силой воткнул в каменную скорлупу. Яйцо не вздрогнуло, ничего на первый взгляд не произошло, но воткнутая пика начала постепенно раскаляться, расплавляться, и словно сосулька, протекать внутрь как будто бы валуна.  
– Ыть волшебство выходит, – пояснил Дрефти, поудобнее перехватывая другую пику. – Смотри, принц, как надо!  
Как только первая пика целиком скрылась в яйце, оно покраснело, словно что-то жгло изнутри, содрогнулось – и тут Дрефти вонзил в то же отверстие вторую пику.  
Яйцо пискнуло, посерело и раскололось. Наверх вылетели клубы голубоватого дыма. Среди каменных, уже совсем серых обломков, свернувшись калачиком, лежал змееныш - не змееныш, червячок - не червячок : что-то на первый вгляд беззащитное, и уже несоменно мертвое.  
Дрефти проткнул его третьей пикой – для верности.  
– От так от, – сказал, вытирая руки о полы куртки, – это он сейчас такой хороший и смирный, а как подрастет, так первое, что сделает, так это огнем дохнет. Смотри-ка, принц, аж два яйца тута было, дракон зараз одно кладет, редко когда два.  
– Хороший был дракон, – поддакнул Дзефти, – плодовитый.  
– А я б и прошелся по этому потоку поглубже, – раздумчиво предположил Гефти, – если место насиженное, так и посмотреть не беда. С Пустоши его сюда принесло, ты смотри, а!  
Взял четвертую пику и примерился ко второму яйцу.

Торин покосился на Кили. Лицо Кили было серьезным и печальным. Кили стоял рядом с Фили, братья держались за руки.  
Два яйца. Два дракона, убитых в зародыше.  
И четверо рудознатцев, предположительно погибших на верхних уровнях.

Торин подошел к братьям и попытался по старой, еще с той жизни оставшейся привычке, обнять их обоих за плечи, но само собой вышло так, что это они обняли его и молчаливо поставили между собой.


	8. Chapter 8

– Короли-бродяги, весь наш род, – нежно произнес Кили и положил руку на плечи Торина, притягивая его к себе поближе, – Двалина тебе не отдам, так и знай.  
– Будет он тебя спрашивать! – фыркнул Торин, с удовольствием утыкаясь в Кили.  
От младшего, и тоже блудного, что уж там! - узбада вкусно пахло табаком, печеной картошкой и костровым дымом.  
Они сидели, глядя на то, как постепенно светлеют горные вершины.  
Лагерь сворачивался, впереди была приятная и недлинная дорога домой.

– Ты подожди хоть до своих пятидесяти, а лучше семидесяти, дядя Торин, – серьезно попросил Кили, – Тогда Нарви подрастет немного, и мы с тобой построим такое королевство, перед которым померкнет даже Эребор.  
– Чертоги Кили?  
Кили неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Там видно будет, – и трубка его вывела какой-то затейливый знак в воздухе. – Ты только наберись сил, потому что, – Кили нагнулся к самому уху Торина и заговорщицки понизил голос, – слышал я несколько раз, как Фили и Балин шептались про Казад Дум.  
Торин вздрогнул.  
Закрыл глаза и открыл их снова.  
Пламя Азалнубизара, горделивые мечтания Трора и огненная драконья жатва жгли его память, упорно не желая подергиваться пеплом.

– Пока я дышу, – торжественно поклялся он светлеющему рассветному небу, острым костистым горам и всему прекрасному утреннему миру, – пока я живу, смотрю и слышу ни один гном не будет цепляться за прошлое величие праотца нашего Дарина, не войдет опрометчиво в гибельные залы и не будет слепо умирать за выбранные когда-то рудники. Клянусь, что всеми силами буду удерживать и защищать племя казад от войны за то, что отжило свой век, и поддерживать в созидании того, что действительно живо.  
– Я, Торин, ушедший однажды и вернувшийся вновь, клянусь в этом Махалу и всем дивным Валар, и да будет моя клятва будет крепка так же, как крепок этот мир.

Кили задумчиво докуривал трубку.  
Весеннее солнце показалось над горной кромкой, высветило раннюю седину в темных волосах.  
Мир вокруг казался необыкновенно чист и светел.

Конец 

_2012-2018_


End file.
